


Love's Warmth

by nineave



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mr Yuri von Fire Emblem thank u for the bi rep and for loving byleth, No Plot/Plotless, couldn't pick between GD and BL so the route is up to the reader, had to do smth for my boys, just short fluff, yuri definitely calls byleth pet names and he likes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineave/pseuds/nineave
Summary: a small moment in time between newlyweds
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Love's Warmth

“You know those papers won’t magically disappear or burst into flames, no matter how hard you glare at them.” A young man teased as he made his way into the office. 

“I won’t know unless I try,” the sole occupant replied drily, not lifting his bright green eyes from the piles of papers that swamped his desk.

“I would much prefer it if those pretty eyes were locked on me though, and if those hands were helping me make space on the table,” Yuri said, walking further into the room and smiling down at the other.

“Huh?” Byelth asked, finally looking up from his work to see his husband’s fond look, and the large tray he was carrying. “What’s this?” He continued, moving away some piles to the corner of his desk.

“You know one fish sandwich for breakfast won’t cut it for the whole day” Yuri scolds lightly, placing the tray down. “I bet you didn’t notice it was getting dark out?”

Byleth puts down his quill and gives him a tired, sheepish look. “You don’t have to worry about me.These papers won’t disappear nor burn, so I must work through them-”

Yuri shakes his head and holds a finger to Byleth’s lips. “Sweetheart” Yuri begins to say, unaware of the warmth that spread throughout Byleth’s chest at the name, “I understand the work’s important, hell I’m exactly like this when I’m working on changes for the school system or something for my people-“ He sees Byleth open his mouth to interject so he moves his hand to cup his face, “But when I’m like that-when I barely eat throughout the day or I’m cooped up in a cage for too long, who comes in and gets on my case about it?”

Byleth hangs his head in defeat. “You’ve got me there” he admits cooly, “I’m happy you’ve been skipping meals less.”

Yuri chuckles. “You dragging me by the hand to the dinning hall to eat together might have helped with that. Seeing your cheeks puff up with food is always a treat. Oh and that cake you make is good too.”

Byleth huffs a laugh, leaning his head into Yuri’s touch. “Sometimes I feel you’re with me to get my secret recipe” he teases, delighted by the short laugh the comment draws out of his husband.

“I’ll get my mitts on that recipe one day, babe. But for now, I’d like you to eat the food I made” Yuri comments, taking his hand away from Byleth’s cheek. Byleth begins to glow in his chair, making another laugh flow from Yuri’s lips. “It’s always nice to see you so happy over my food.” 

Byleth feels a smile curl around his lips. “I can think of nothing better than the meals you make” he admits easily, turning to look at what his husband had brought him, and missing the pink flush that spread on his face at the comment.

Sweet and salty whitefish sauté, a small bowl of onion gratin soup, and a plate with three sweet buns were placed in front of him, all beautifully arranged, with a pale-pink rose placed carefully on the side. “All this…for me?” He mumbled, voice coming out softer than he wanted it to. 

“Of course” Yuri immediately replies, tone fond. “No one’s gonna stop me from pampering my husband, even if he doesn’t let me do it as often as I would like.” Byleth feels his ears warm at the comment.

“My husband doesn’t let pamper him as often as I would like either,” he comments back, picking up the spoon on the tray and gazing back at Yuri, whom he could tell was biting back a laugh.

“I’m afraid it’s a joint effort between your stunning husband and the unbeatable paperwork, sweetheart” A chuckle breaks through and the corners of Byleth tug upwards in response. “Besides, I couldn’t bring the man who can eat 10 helpings in one sitting just one measly dish.” The smile on Byleth’s face quickly turns to a pout.

“I don’t think anything you make could be considered a ‘measly meal’.”

“Not going to say anything about the 10 helpings?”

“I see nothing wrong with that.”

“Right,” another little laugh, today was a good day. “Enough of that though, as cute as you are pouting, I want to know what you think of the food.”

“No need to tell me twice” Byleth says around a mouthful of soup, sighing happily at the creamy taste. He can feel the warmth of Yuri’s responding smile. “Your food tastes better and better every day. Thank you, love.”

Yuri’s smile becomes a little wobbly. “Now who’s with who to get their recipe?” he teases. “You know I adore you, your cooking is a plus though,” Byleth says bluntly. He ignores Yuri clearing his throat in embarrassment and starts digging into the whitefish. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this...” Yuri whispers to himself, watching Byleth devour his fish with gusto. “Cute,” he snorts when he sees sauce smeared on Byleth’s chin. “Seeing you enjoy my food this much is making me hungry” he adds, bending down and wiping the sauce with his thumb. He cleans it with his tongue, and it's Byleth's turn to clear his throat and look away.

“Eat with me then” Byleth suggests, pointing to one of the chairs across from him. Yuri hums in consideration before shaking his head and stepping toward him, sitting on his lap instead. “This seat seemed more comfortable” he says, eyes bright. He places his arms around Byleth’s neck.

Byleth huffs a laugh and wraps an arm around him. “Then stay as long as you’d like.” He presses a kiss to Yuri’s cheek and leans down for another spoonful of fish. His husband smirks. “We’d be here an awfully long time then. Forever, even.” He opens his mouth when Byleth holds a spoonful of soup toward him. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Byleth comments, raising a brow and holding him closer. “I’d rather sit together than go back to paperwork.”

Yuri swallows and looks down, mouth going back to that wobbly smile. “Is that right?” he says, “As happy as I am to hear that, I don’t think it’s an idea that’ll fly well with Seteth.” Byleth nods with a sigh, lifting a spoon to Yuri’s lips again. “I’m surprised there’s still fish left-oh wait it’s gone.”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t eyeing the sweet buns from the beginning.”

“Oh? You really know what I like, sweetheart.”

“Leave one for me, and I’ll make tea for us?”

“Ooh, bring one of your cakes and I will.”

“Gluton.”

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from, babe.”

“Honeyed-fruit blend?”

“Of course.”

...

“You know you have to get up for me to make the tea right?”

“What, no good-bye kiss?”

“I’m not leaving for that long. Wouldn’t an ‘I’ll-be-back-kiss’ be better?”

“As long as I’m getting that kiss, call it whatever you like.”

“Then, I’ll be back, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh! finally managed to write something, even if it's this short!!! writer's block hasn't left me, and i was very unsure about posting this but the dlc has given me so many ideas and a lot of them revolve around mr yuri von fire emblem and his husband byleth (i'm so happy they gave byleth more s-supports!!! intsys gave me a single right!! two rights if u consider dancer byleth- he's so beautiful i kept staring at him when I was trying to blaze thru my second GD run with the wolves ;-;) I rlly like Yuri and all of the wolves, I like his and byleth's interactions and their ending card calling them "husbands" made me v happy, I hope to see more fics w the wolves and byleth but I'll make my own food if I have to, even if it's a small meal like this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
